


Spring

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring brings hope to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

The first day of spring was exactly as spring should be. It dawned bright and cold, with the faint promise of a warm afternoon. Remus wandered, enjoying the outdoors, the sun, the air.

All proper spring days instil hope and optimism in everyone, and he felt it, however slightly: the feeling that things where were they had to be, that things would work out, in the end.

Sirius had always hated the spring. As human he got hay-fever, and as a dog fleas. Remus had laughed at him, then. Now he patted every happy big black dog he could find.


End file.
